Daughter of Jupiter
by BlackSwan707
Summary: Three names are all she can remember, hers, Percy's, and a girl her age that goes by the name Maximum Ride. Together Percy, a new found friend, and herself struggle to overcome various obstacles thrown their way and new found emotions. You'd think that a cranky, old goddess bossing you around would be enough. Rated T for violence. Sequel to Crystal Flow. R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**BlackSwan707: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Lots of things have happened in school, and one of my best friends is moving away, so if I'm lucky, I might get to see her once or twice a year. Also I've been having a little bit of writer's block, but I think it has passed. I should be updating now since summer is almost here. :D**

**Also I have been trying to find out all the twists and turns that are going to happen in this story since I'm going to make the story a lot longer than _Crystal Flow_ and I'll try to make the chapters themselves longer as well. I hope that the story turns out to be worth the wait or at least most of it.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Chased By Crazy Ladies (That Really Need A Haircut)

Max P.O.V.

Long story short, I have amnesia I met I guy that was the only person who I remember other than Maximum Ride apparently, and thankfully he knew me too.

Unfortunately, he also has amnesia.

So we were in the grocery store since we have a bunch of money in these backpacks we were carrying, just minding our own business, as I was admiring some delicious chocolate chip cookies. I even bought some.

As I was about to take a bite of my delicious, gooey chocolate chip cookie a woman (who probably was having the worst hair day of her life) offered me a food sample. Her hair was all over her face and some of it was matted and some of it looked like she had a snake nest in her hair. She was just working at Wal-Mart trying to get by so I told her no thank you nicely and turned my attention back on my cookie. By that time I was in the parking lot with Percy and you know what she did?

She made me drop my cookie. SHE MADE ME DROP MY BEAUTIFUL, DELECTABLE, INDESCRIBABLE COOKIE!

Now this made me very mad, but by that time I saw that she was with another companion that needed a haircut as much as she did, not to mention a shower.

Okay, maybe it wasn't that big of a deal, but we payed hard cold cash for that cookie, and neither Percy nor I have a passport or papers employers might want in order for us to get a job, so we can't work at Wal-Mart.

But that wasn't going to stop me from yelling at the lady about how she should mind her own business and get a haircut and a shower.

But the fact that both of them had snakes on their head, and probably escaped from a mental hospital.

Actually, scratch that.

The snakes were their actual hair.

But they do need to go to a mental hospital, the best one in the universe.

I wouldn't mind if they were sent to another galaxy a few light-years away.

"Please tell me that I have become insane and those ladies don't actually have snakes for hair," I whispered nervously, once I got Percy's attention.

"I'm afraid that you're not insane," he whispered to me just as nervous, "On three run."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" we both yell and started to run like crazy.

I was slightly ahead of Percy and saw the snake ladies at his heals.

I had to do something or they ladies would kill Percy.

The bracelets that were on my wrists bumped into each other and turned into golden-colored knives.

Maybe life is starting to like me a little bit.

I stared at the knives in surprise. The were made of the gold colored metal Percy's sword was made from.

We had found that he when he clicked this gold pen it turned into a sword.

Though I doubt we could fight them me, with my two knives and Percy, with his sword.

I threw both of the knives at the snake ladies and one missed and the other one cut off one of the snakes that was her hair.

Nope, life still hates me as much as it did before, if not more.

"How dare you!" she screamed at me, "I might have let you lived longer if you hadn't done that."

Then her attention turned to Percy, "I am a gorgon! You killed my sister! Prepare to die!"

"Isn't that from a movie," Percy said to me.

"Really!" I yell back to him. "You want to talk about stuff like that now!"

"At least it's positive," he answered back and started running even faster.

* * *

_3 hours later_

It was amazing neither of us have died yet. Percy has this protection thing around his body and whenever the gorgons bit him their teeth would hit the barrier or whatever that was around his body and Percy would be fine. The gorgons kept on yelling that eventually they would find his weak spot, as if he was Achilles or something.

My right arm was injured by one of the gorgons, I am assuming that is what they are called, and I also found out that I had a bloody pair of wings on my back.

I mean I had realized that I had wings on my back, but I didn't realize that they actually worked as well as they did and how high I could go.

I still don't know how high I can go.

Back to the point.

So here I was throwing random objects at the gorgons.

"Get away from here!" Percy yelled he was tiring and I could tell, I was too.

I would have tried to carry him but my right arm was injured pretty badly and if I moved it, it felt as if it was on fire.

With my left arm, I threw stick, branches, and even a stupid crow bar, but the gorgons barely seemed to notice.

"Look!," I yelled and pointed up ahead.

He looked ahead and I noticed that he ran a little faster.

There was a river, and Percy and I both knew that the water strengthened him and healed his wounds.

Unfortunately, it weakened me and it just freaks me out.

I would say that I hate water, but Percy is the closest thing that I have seen to a mermaid, or in this case, a merman.

He can even breathe underwater!

Am I the only one who finds this odd.

And Percy is the only person that I know, so it would be bad to say that I hate what Percy could live in.

I think he is a horse whisperer too.

We met this horse along the road, and he followed him for 3 miles, and then something caught his or her attention.

I think it was a stand that sold apples.

Summoning the as much energy as I could, I grabbed one of Percy's arms and flew as fast and far as I could.

I dropped him by the shore (not hard mind you) by an old lady.

"If you go into the water the enchantment that has protected you until now will vanish," she said in a wise voice.

Percy and I looked at her strangely.

Now lets weigh the options.

Life or ending an 'enchantment'?

So hard to choose.

Percy picked the lady in his arms and to the other side of the bank and faced them as I flew overhead.

Behind me I could hear people coming near the water dressed in what reminded me of the Roman armor that you might see in history books.

Suddenly I felt a tug in my stomach.

Without thinking I put my right hand near my ear, grunting in pain and put it forward like I was throwing a spear.

To my surprise what looked like a little lightning bolt hit one of them who just happened to be touching the other gorgon and both of them were electrocuted.

Then a big wave swept them away, and you could hear their screams from China probably.

I started to feel light-headed and my vision started to blur.

And with that everything went black.

**BlackSwan707: Hope it was worth the wait. I will try to update sooner that what have been. If there is anything you would like to see in this story review and I'll think about it and perhaps I'll incorporate it in this story. If you want any original characters in this story besides Octavian please tell me. If you are wondering about the movie I was talking about during the chase it was _The Princess Bride_. If you haven't watched it, all you have to do is type famous quotes from _the Princess Bride_ and you will see what I'm talking about. Though it would be funnier if you watched the movie and saw the actual scene.  
**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapt 2: Don't Judge a Book by its Cover

Chapter 2: Don't Judge a Book by its Cover

3rd Person P.O.V.

"Crystal!"Percy yelled as he ran trying towards her as she started to fall towards the Earth.

Calmly the older woman, whom Percy had saved, raised her hand towards Crystal, slowing down her fall, so that she landed softly uninjured.

Percy ran over to Crystal shaking her a bit, as she started to regain consciousness.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked a bit worried.

Crystal nodded, standing up, "I'm fine, just a little tired."

He looked into her eyes a bit longer and was about to say something, only to be interrupted by the old woman he had helped.

"Well that was a fun trip," she said smiling, "Thank Percy Jackson and Crystal Flow, for bringing me to Camp Jupiter."

"Fun as eating mountain oysters," Crystal said muttering to me, "How does that lady know our names?"

"Mountain oysters?" Percy said a little confused.

Though the fact that she knew their names disturbed Percy, he knew that they wouldn't get anywhere guessing how she knew their names.

Might as well learn something while you have the chance.

"Bull testicles," she replied smirking a little bit, at his reaction when he found out this strange piece of information, "There was a magazine that was advertising them. They are a delicacy according to the magazine."

And Percy thought eating grasshoppers was weird.

A girl in a purple cape made a chocking sound.

"P… Percy Jackson and Crystal… Flow?" she said stuttering a bit as if she knew them.

Both of them looked towards the direction the girl's voice had come from, hoping to see a somewhat familiar face.

They could tell she was the leader, because of the purple cloak that was over her armor and her chest was decorated with medals. She looked around their age and had dark hair and eyes. She stared at them with a calculating and piercing look as if they both are the stars in all of her most recent nightmares.

"Yes. I bet you'll have a grand time together and become great friends!" she said, clapping her hands together.

Suddenly, as if the day hadn't become weird and strange enough to last a millennium, the older lady started to emit a strange glow and slowly begun to change form. She grew until she was at least seven feet if not taller.

What had once been a old, short lady, that looked like she was about to blow away and turn into dust any second, had now become a beautiful, shining goddess. Her face was stern and she wore a light blue dress and had a cloak that looked like it was goat skin.

In her hand was a beautifully carved staff that had a lotus flower on the top.

The campers looked at her stunned, and the girl in the purple cloak knelt, and soon others followed her lead, leaving only Percy and the goddess herself standing.

An Asian boy, around the same age as them, maybe a little younger was the first one to speak.

"Juno…"

"So if Crystal and I help you, we will get our memories back?" Percy said.

Even though he should be kneeling down with the others, Percy felt like he had every right to be standing up.

"Wait!" Crystal said in disbelief, standing up, "You're the lady who took our memories? No wonder you look so familiar."

"Yes, I did take your memories," she said calmly, "As time goes by, Percy Jackson and Crystal Flow, if you both succeed here at this camp, both of you will get your memories back. You both of done well today, so there is definitely a light at the end of the tunnel for now."

She turned to the campers saying, "Romans, I present you the son of Neptune and the daughter of Jupiter. For months they have slumbered, but now are awake. I leave their fate in your hands. The Feast of Fortune will soon be here, and Death must be released if you are to have any hope in the battle that will soon begin. Do not fail me if you do not wish my wrath!"

Then in a flash, Juno disappeared, leaving Percy, Crystal, and the campers by themselves.

"A son of Neptune and a daughter of Jupiter. Both with a blessing from Juno," she said in a cold voice, "How strange."

"Well you see…" Percy started out, only to be interrupted by Crystal.

"We are both suffering from memory loss, and we're both wondering if you, by any chance know one of us?"

The girl hesitated a bit, looking confused and said, "I am Reyna, praetor of the Twelfth Legion, and no. Today is the first day I have ever met you."

Crystal and Percy glanced at each other.

The last part was definitely a lie, but if they said anything now, in front of the campers, they knew that she wouldn't appreciate it.

And it wouldn't be wise to get one someone's bad side during the first day of their arrival.

Especially someone that held so much power.

"Frank," she said towards the Asian boy who had spoken earlier during their encounter with Juno, "Bring them inside the camp. I want to question them at the principia, before we let them live in this camp. Then we should send him to Octavian. We must consult the auguries before we decide what to do with them.

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked, confused.

Reyna's hand balled up into a fist. Apparently she wasn't used to being questioned, but you have to deal with them every once in a while. That, for some reason, Crystal understood well.

""Before we accept anyone into this camp, we must read the auguries and interrogate them. Juno said that both of your fates where in our hands. We need to know if she has brought a new recruit to this camp…"

She studied both of them carefully, as if she was doubtful the second one was true.

"Or if she has sent someone for us to kill."

**BlackSwan707: Sorry for the long wait. Lately I have been busier than I expected, and haven't been in the mood for writing when I did have free time. I promise I will update sooner, since July is going to be my month of laziness (not in writing but in other stuff, like sleeping in late). :) **

**I would like to thank AnnaYasashii, AwesomeWeirdo, bluefeatherofriverclan, Cookie Spasms, Codekiki12, crazychick444, Darksword113, DeanW'sBabyGirl, DualStarduster, Leviosa12, MTRC'1-MR.2-ID.3-MI.4-VA, Neon Enigma88, RainonSaturn, and Raisa ana'Marina for commenting on the first chapter and all who have favorited/followed this story. **

**I hope this was worth the wait and I may edit it a bit later. Please review and tell me what you think. I know this story is really following the story but later on in the series it will change a whole bunch.**

**Goodbye for now and please review!**


End file.
